1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for collecting, transporting and discharging water and more particularly to a water scoop vessel adapted for use with a rubber tired self-powered mining vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rubber tired self-propelled scoop vehicles are often used in mining for removing minerals. These vehicles are rather versatile and can be maneuvered throughout the mine. Power distribution underground is a very expensive part of mining and any elimination or reduction in the required wiring is desirable. Reducing the wiring provides not only a savings for the mine operator but also reduces the hazard associated with the wiring itself. Thus, there are often parts of a mine which do not have permanent wiring installed and installation of a sump pump would be difficult and expensive.
Because of the undulation of coal and mineral seams, often a pocket of water will collect, sometimes from floor to roof in the mine. These pools of water are particularly inclined to form in concave undulations of the mine bottom from seepage following heavy rainfall. Before work in the mine can continue, it is necessary to remove this collected water. Frequently these pools are isolated from a power source and would have to have power run to them for installation of a pump. Alternately a portable battery powered pump can be used to lower the water to a level low enough so that work in the mine can continue or a proper drainage system can be installed. A battery powered pump requires personnel to monitor the condition of battery charge.
These pools of water while being troublesome to drain are often formed only a very short distance from the natural or pump drainage system. The water scoop attachment disclosed permits the self-propelled scoop vehicle to quickly drain these water pickets after which it can return to the normal duties of cleanup, supply, construction or transporting coal.